Weekly Freeman
The Weekly Freeman was a weekly supplement to the Freeman's Journal Cartoons 1881 File:1881 the genius of the bill.jpg|"The Genius of the Bill", 16 April 1881 File:1881 a terrible record.jpg|"A Terrible Record", 2 July 1881 File:1881 goading him.jpg|"Goading Him", 9 July 1881 File:1881 to buy or not to buy.jpg|"To Buy or Not to Buy", 27 August 1881 File:1881 a terrible emergency.jpg|"A Terrible Emergency!", 24 December 1881 1882 File:1882-2-25 Weekly Freeman Freedom of contract in Ireland.jpg|"Freedom of Contract - in ireland", 25 February 1882 File:1882-6-3 Her Own Patron.jpg|"Her Own Patron", 3 June 1882 File:1882-7-8 Defending the Bridge to the Last Plank.jpg|"Defending the Bridge to the Last Plank", 8 July 1882 1883 File:1883-3-17 Weekly Freeman A severe attack.jpg|"A Severe Attack", 17 March 1883 File:1883 Weekly Freeman Equal before the law.jpg|"Equal Before the Law (on paper)", 7 April 1883 File:1883-10-6 Weekly Freeman Driving him under the surface.jpg|"Driving him Under the Surface", 6 October 1883 1884 File:1884-6-21 Orange Loyalty.jpg|"Orange 'Loyalty'", 21 June 1884 File:1884 the reason why.jpg|"The Reason Why", 11 October 1884 1885 File:1885-1-10 An Old Story Re-Told.jpg|"An Old Story Re-Told", 10 January 1885 File:1885-1-17 Love's Device.jpg|"Love's Device", 17 January 1885 File:1885 A game two can play at.jpg|"A Game Two Can Play At", 7 March 1885 File:1885-10-10 independence not separation.jpg|"Independence, not Separation", 10 October 1885, John Fergus O'Hea Image:O'Hea GeneralElectionGame.jpg|"The General Election Game", 28 November 1885, O'Hea 1886 File:1886-2-20 Our Model.jpg|"Our Model", 20 February 1886 File:O'hea dissecting table.jpg|"On the dissecting table", 31 July 1886, O'Hea 1887 File:1887 ventriloquist extraordinary.jpg|"Ventriloquist Extraordinary", April 1887 File:1887-5-28 Deep in Canadian Woods.jpg|"Deep in Canadian Woods", 28 May 1887 Image:O'Hea InTheLionsDen.jpg|"In the Lion's Den", 23 July 1887, O'Hea File:1887 siamese twins.jpg|"The Siamese Twins", 3 December 1887 File:1887 the most noble.jpg|"The Most Noble", 17 December 1887 File:1887-12-24 Erin's Christmas Pudding.jpg|"Erin's Christmas Pudding", 24 December 1887 File:1887 petty larceny.jpg|"Petty Larceny", December 1887 1888 File:1888 the rivals.jpg|"The Rivals", 3 April 1888 File:1888 the ass in the lion's skin.jpg|"The Ass in the Lion's Skin", May 1888 File:1888 A general invitation.jpg|"A General Invitation", 16 June 1888 File:1888 o'donnell against the times.jpg|"O'Donnell against The Times, 24? June 1888 File:1888 john dillon.jpg|"John Dillon's body is lying in Dundalk jail...", 30? June 1888 File:1888 hide and seek.jpg|"Hide and Seek", 4 August 1888 File:1888 what erin expects.jpg|"What Erin Expects", 1 September 1888 1889 File:1889-5-11 Another Knockdown.jpg|"Another Knockdown!", 11 May 1889 File:1889-7-20 Come On.jpg|"Come On!!!", 20 July 1889 Image:PorterGoodHealth.jpg|"Good Health", 28 September 1889, John Porter 1890s File:1890-8-1 Just for Once.jpg|"Just for Once", 1 August 1890 File:1891-3-28 Dignity and Impudence.jpg|"Dignity and Impudence", 28 March 1891 File:1892-1-30 For shame.jpg|"For Shame!", 30 January 1892 File:1892 Birds of a feather.jpg|"Birds of a Feather", 19 November 1892, Thomas Fitzpatrick Image:FitzpatrickBalfoursBravos.jpg|"Balfour's Bravos", 29 November 1893, Fitzpatrick File:1895 The tug of war.jpg|"The Tug of War: Deserting to the Enemy", 9 February 1895, Fitzpatrick File:1895 banishing dissension.jpg|"Banishing Dissension", 22 June 1895, Fitzpatrick File:1895 the modern frankenstein.jpg|"The Modern Frankenstein", 17 August 1895, Fitzpatrick File:1896 the emerald isle.jpg|"The Emerald Isle", 30 May 1896, Fitzpatrick File:1898 frankenstein of hatfield.jpg|"The Frankenstein of Hatfield", 6 May 1898, Fitzpatrick File:1898 through darkest obstruction.jpg|"Through Darkest Obstruction", 26 August 1898, Fitzpatrick File:1898 the lesson for the youth of ireland.jpg|"The Lesson for the Youth of Ireland", 26 November 1898, Phil Blake File:1899 the warrior bard.jpg|"The Warrior Bard", 18 March 1899, O'Hea Image:BlakeAwake.jpg|"Erin Awake", 8 April 1899, Blake File:1899 the redmondite design for the parnell monument.jpg|"The Redmondite Design for the Parnell Monument", 14 October 1899, Blake 1900s File:1900 rally round the flag.jpg|"Rally Round the Flag", 8 December 1900, Blake File:1900 her first work.jpg|"Her First Work", 22 December 1900, Blake File:1903 the irish revival.jpg|"The Irish Revival", 23 May 1903, Blake File:1906 Fág an bealach.jpg|"Fág an bealach", 21 July 1906, W. C. Mills Image:MillsErin.jpg|"Come back to Erin", 25 March 1907, Mills File:1907-11-2 Irish for the Irish.jpg|"Irish for the Irish", 2 November 1907, Mills External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freeman%27s_Journal Wikipedia on the Freeman's Journal] Category:Newspapers